


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 28, Soul Mates AU

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, alternate universe - soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The writing started appearing on Hikaru's arm when he turned eighteen. It wasn't for him directly, but he knew it was. After all, the writing had to come from his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 28, Soul Mates AU

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/150304099348/day-28-of-benkaru-soul-mate-au)
> 
> The original prompt is not a Soul Mate AU. For personal reasons, I needed to change the prompt for the day. See story on Tumblr for more information.

The writing started to appear on Hikaru’s arm when he turned eighteen.

It was faded at first, but after a few days, the words on his right arm because clearer. It was cursive. Beautiful. Almost like calligraphy. Broad strokes met thin ones, giving way to words and sentences. They were notes of some kind, but they weren’t directed towards him. He spent days trying to decifer meanings, but to no avail. The notes were as confusing as the person writing them.

After a few days of watching the ink fade and get replaced, Hikaru picked up a Sharpie and wrote on his own left arm:

_Hello from San Francisco._

His writing wasn’t nearly as nice. He thought about wiping it off and writing his greeting again, but it was too late. It was done.

Two hours later, as Hikaru was studying, he noticed that the writing on his right arm had all but disappeared, save for one line, written as beautifully and clearly as the notes.

_Hello from Los Angeles_.

Over the next four days they exchanged names, hobbies, and other personal information. The mysterious writer was Ben Jung – an actual writer, as it turned out. The scrawls that he made were for short stories and novels, some of which he had published. Hikaru went out and bought a few, along with some ink pens that were easier to erase from his skin. It ended up being a waste of money. They turned to making phone calls instead.

Ben’s notes came back to his arm in the coming weeks and months. Hikaru started making a habit of writing on the other. Encouragements, reminders, affirmations of love. Nothing for himself. Never for himself.

One morning, as Hikaru settled into his school work, the writing on his right arm changed. He watched the ink streak away and new words replace it.

His address and dorm room number were shown. A note came after it.

_I’ll see you in six hours_.

Hikaru could barely keep still. He almost levitated off the ground every time he walked. Although he managed to pen half an essay, he couldn’t push through much else. He settled for watching a movie on Netflix before sitting outside the dorm and waiting for Ben’s car to appear. He took a picture and sent it Ben’s way.

During the last hour of Ben’s trip, Hikaru felt him get closer and closer. Each beat of his own heart brought with it a song that echoed through him. He wanted to sing with it, but he didn’t want to ruin the rhythm with words. He only wanted to feel the man with him. Did that come with the shared writing? Hikaru had never heard anything about that. Perhaps it was a detail so intimate that no one dared speak it. Or, perhaps it was too difficult to explain.

When the car arrived, Hikaru didn’t even have to see the driver. He just knew. He stood and walked towards it, his song, the melody, increasing tempo. Did Ben feel it? Did he know? He didn’t know. What he did know was that, when they made eye contact, the truth was simple.

Ben really was his soul mate.


End file.
